


Calling Killua on Saturday Night

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Timeline, Established Relationship, Killugon - Freeform, Lemon, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, daily life, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: In the Canon, Gon (16.5) has been living on Whale Island for the past two and a half years. Today is no different, of course. But, it's a Saturday! Killua and Gon, who have been in a steady long-term relationship, do a certain type of call on Saturdays. Before the call though, Gon has to deal with a few things during the day first...My first Gon POV fic and first First-Person Lemon! Enjoy the KilluGon (Killua x Gon) from your screens~  [ONESHOT] [COMPLETE]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Calling Killua on Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what a friend said about Killua and Gon's long-distance relationship and what naughty types of things they would get up to while apart. I then thought about how I haven't done much first-person POV writing in a while. Thus, this smutty KilluGon is what came out of those thoughts. Please enjoy~

“…t’s almost ten! If you want both breakfast and lunch, you’re going to have to come down now!”

Aunt Mito was yelling up at me from the bottom of the staircase. With my eyes closed, I listened to her words and slowly processed them. I did want breakfast. I did want lunch. But, I didn’t want to get out of bed. I lay there quietly, pretending to still be asleep.

“Gon, are you awake? Do you want breakfast? …You have to answer me if you do!”

“I-I do!” I croaked a quick response, rubbing at my eyes with a hand as I turned onto my side to face the wall. 

“Thank you. It’ll be ready in ten minutes, so get down here dressed, alright?”

“Okaaaaay,” came a groan from my dry throat. Ah man, everything was sore. Opening my eyes, I was dazzled by the mid-morning sunlight streaming in from my bedroom window behind me. After crawling back inside last night, I had forgotten to shut the blinds. Of course, the brightness hadn’t stopped me from oversleeping. 

With a groan, I curled into myself, trying to figure out what hurt the most. Shoulders were stiff, back was aching, and fingers didn’t want to ball into fists. It was mainly my upper body that was screaming, as expected. I knew I had pushed myself to the limit during the previous few training sessions, but for all the pain to hit me at once right now really sucked. 

After a few more moments of lying there, I willed myself to sit up. An involuntary whimper left my mouth as the grogginess of my mind had me shutting my eyes again. I tried to think of what needed to be done in the next ten minutes. Get dressed. Go downstairs. Eat breakfast. Eat lunch… No, lunch would be later. I sighed. What a way to start a Saturday. 

Without stretching, I slid out from under my blankets to do my first task. Sniffing my tank top, I deemed it too smelly to keep wearing. Using one hand, I pulled it off and tossed it on top of my blankets. Hopefully the scent of sweat wasn’t too strong on my sheets, since that would definitely make Aunt Mito suspicious. Though, asking if I could launder my bedding along with my clothes by myself would be just as worrisome, right? 

While yanking off my sleeping shorts, I hopped over to the dresser to figure out what to wear today. Underwear of course, and maybe a black tank top. But, if I wore the cream shirt with the brown trim, a white tank top would be better. Not that I had that many options to choose from. Still, Killua always scolded me when my attempts to dress weren’t up to his standards. 

At the thought of my boyfriend, I instinctively touched the promise ring that hung around my neck. Today was Saturday, meaning we were going to do a video call tonight. He and Alluka were out traveling in Eporue on the other side of the world, so our time zones were different. Luckily, our weekly contact schedule had been pretty consistent for the past two and a half years. 

Fishing out a new pair of briefs, I stared at them for a moment before putting them on. Then, I shuffled over to the bedside table where my Beetle 07 was sitting. After a few button presses, I saw that there were no new messages, but that’s not what I needed it for. Quickly, I started rubbing at my chest with my free hand. After a good amount of friction, my nipples became nice and perky. Killua alway liked it when I sent him naughty pictures. At first, it used to be embarrassing to do stuff like that, but knowing they could make him happy when we were apart made me happy too. 

Unfortunately, my arm trembled as I held it up high enough to get a good frontal shot. I definitely needed to pause my night training over the weekend if this was the state it left me in. The first dozen or so pictures turned out blurry, but eventually one was okay. I kind of cut off my face at the upper lip, but as long as he could see everything else, he was sure to like it. I attached it to a text that read, “Good morning Killua❤” before there was a knock on my door. I had been so focused, I hadn’t even realized Aunt Mito had come up the stairs! 

“Wh-what is it, Mito-san?” I stuttered, slamming the Beetle down on the bedside table before dashing back to the dresser. 

“You got a package.”

“A package?” I wasn’t expecting anything for about two weeks or so. Leorio never paid for premium shipping. 

“Looks like it’s from Killua-kun. Did he not tell you about it?” 

“Um… maybe he did,” I answered slowly, stepping into a pair of gray cargo capris. I fiddled with the buttons as I walked to the door to meet Aunt Mito. She was waiting right there, a cardboard rectangle the size of a shoe box in her arms. I peered down at the shipping labels and indeed it was from Killua. But, any mystery package from him was sure to contain something she should not be holding. I carefully took it from her grasp, blushing as I felt the weight. It was heavy enough to be the type of present he usually purchased without telling me. 

“You look surprised.”

“Oh, uh, h-he said something about it coming, uh, like last week, er, next week.”

“So it’s early?” Aunt Mito asked, peering down at me with her skeptical hazel eyes. I averted my gaze and nodded vigorously, receding into my room to place the box on my desk. It would be odd if I knew about it and it hadn’t come on time, since I worked at the Whale Island Post. Then, her next words revealed that I was wrong about what she was curious about. “Are you cold?”

“Ah, I-I’m fine,” I blushed more, covering my chest with the package. My nipples were still hard! “Is breakfast ready?”

“Almost. Just waiting on your toast.”

“Oh, do we still have any pointberry jelly from Noko’s family?”

“Grandma Abe finished that on Wednesday. Shoot, I saw her mother yesterday morning too…” 

“No problem, butter is fine,” I answered, setting down the box on my chair before returning to my dresser a third time to throw on a white tank top and the cream shirt. It didn’t hide my predicament up top much, but Aunt Mito seemed satisfied to see me fully dressed.

“Let’s have you start eating now,” she smiled, her skirt rustling as she turned around, “since you need to eat before your chore.”

“Huh? Is there something special that needs doing?” I asked, following her down the staircase and into the dining room. Usually I was in charge of dishes every other night and cleaning the floor every other week. Sometimes I had extra chores when something needed fixing or had fallen down. 

“Grandma Abe wants to do some shopping in town and take you out to lunch.”

“That’s not a chore.”

“Well, if you were planning to do anything else this afternoon, it might seem like one.”

“No, just the call with Killua tonight.” 

“Then, after you finish your breakfast, check with her when she wants to leave.”

I looked at the dining table and saw that my great-grandma’s tea cup was unattended on her placemat. Perhaps she was enjoying this morning outside in the garden. Sitting down in front of my plate of eggs, sausages, and chopped fruit salad, I actually felt a little excited to spend time together with Grandma Abe. A relaxing trip to town sounded like a nice way to recuperate my sore muscles. And, I could possibly ask about picking up some jelly from Noko.

* * *

“Oh, Gon! Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Tell you what?”

“This morning, I saw Kip going towards your house with a package! Was it from Killua-kun?”

“N-no, it wasn’t from him.”

“Then, who was it from?”

“Leorio. It was the science kit he said he was going to send me,” I fibbed, unable to keep my gaze from moving to scan the pastries behind the glass case.

“Oh? You said that wouldn’t get here until the end of this month.”

“Well, h-he paid for premium shipping this time.”

“Did he noooow? Then, why won’t you look at me? You and your aunt always avert your eyes when you lie.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Yu-huh. Also, I didn’t just see Kip, I stopped him and checked the labels for myself. So, I know it was from Killua-kun.”

“Noko, you can’t do that with other people’s mail!” I exclaimed, blushing all the way up to my ears. Kip had shown her that package? The orange-haired girl behind the counter burst into a fit of giggles. I shot her a serious expression. As someone also working for the Whale Island Post, this event was a major violation of customer confidentiality.

“Relax, Gon. I didn’t actually. But, your reaction is all I needed to know that I was right!”

“What?! You mean… Mnnn, geez. I really can’t stand your tactics sometimes…”

The only other person on Whale Island around my age was this nosy girl. We had been friends since we were little, but it’s not like we hung out much. I used to invite her to play with me in Snakebeech Forest, but she was a crybaby that could never keep up. When I made enough animal friends, I kinda ditched her entirely. Now that we were older though, we had reconnected. She had transformed into a headstrong and easily excitable KilluGon fangirl. She said that KilluGon was a ship name or something, but I had yet to see such a boat in the harbor.

“Soooo? Was it something perverted again? It can’t be as bad as when he sent you a vial of hi-”

“It wasn’t that!” I cut her off before she could finish the sentence. When Noko was excited, she tended to let all of _my_ secrets spill out of _her_ mouth. But, there wasn’t really anyone else on the Island I could trust when it came to relationship stuff. If only Leorio’s university were here.

“Sorry, my bad,” Noko laughed, covering her smile with a hand. In a whisper, she asked, “So, what was it then?”

“I haven’t opened it,” I answered just as softly, giving her a smug smirk. We stared at each other silently for a moment, chocolate level with emerald, until she suddenly reached out and grabbed my cheeks. It was something Killua always did to me too, but Noko’s girl hands pinched harder and pulled less. The short time for whispering concluded and she began yelling at me in annoyance.

“Why didn’t you open it, you dummy?”

“Because I didn’t have time to before coming down to town!”

“It would just take a second! And, if you didn’t come to tell me what it was, then why are you in here?”

“I came to buy things for tonight’s dinner! This is a bakery!”

“And you’re still on the clock, Noko-kun,” a deep voice said as a large bearded man emerged from the doorway behind the counter, a tray of fresh goods in his grasp. It was the owner of the shop, Mr. Guette. He nudged her shoulder with his elbow, making her let go of my face and duck out of the way. Filled with purpose, the man walked across the store floor to restock the corner full of new, warm rolls. Without turning to look at his apprentice, he ordered, “Stop flirting with him and go wash your hands. I need you to take the second tray out of the oven in a few minutes.”

“We weren’t flirting, Guette-san. Gon’s got a boyfriend already. I’ve told you that before.”

“Well, whether he has a boyfriend or not, we need more than five children if we want to keep this island populated.”

“Leave him alone! I’ll snag myself a handsome sailor when the time comes,” Noko answered confidently, flipping her braid over a shoulder and sticking out her tongue at his back. 

“Go wash your hands, Noko.”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

Even though their conversation sounded like an argument to most outsiders, the pair had a good relationship. After all, they had been working together for the past two years. Back when Mrs. Guette stepped down due to aching knees, Noko was so excited to get accepted for the apprenticeship. Having a job at the best-known and oldest bakery (out of three) on the Island had always been her dream. Though it started out tougher than she ever imagined, she had grown past her tears and was able to focus on her passion for making breads and pastries. However, that didn’t mean she didn’t have time to pester me about Killua and my long-distance relationship with him every chance she got. Girls are pretty tiresome sometimes, especially on the topic of romance. Even though she had never been in a relationship, since she’s only fourteen, she was pretty knowledgeable somehow.

“Ah, Noko, I almost forgot,” I chirped, remembering the reason why I had needed to see her specifically, “Does your family still have any jars of the pointberry jelly you gave us for Christmas?”

“The pointberry jelly?” she echoed, popping her head back into view. “I think we still have a few. I can ask my dad to give it to your aunt on Monday if you… heh.” After trailing off, Noko gave a small laugh. With a mischievous glint in her green eyes, she shot me a fiendish grin. “What are you gonna give me in return, Gon?”

I left the bakery with another bag hanging off my wrist and a horrible request hanging over my head. I couldn’t believe what Noko had asked of me in exchange for the jelly! “All for the sake of KilluGon,” she had said, whatever that meant. That girl could be an incredibly evil snoop when she wanted to be.

I returned to the cafe where Grandma Abe was sitting alone with an empty tea cup, staring out at the Whale Island Pier. She waved at me to rejoin her under the shade of the umbrella. I guess I had taken a bit too long in the bakery, since her fellow elderly friend was nowhere to be seen. 

“Did you have a fun time chatting with Noko-chan?” Grandma Abe asked, motioning for me to hand her the baked goods I had purchased. 

“I guess,” I mumbled, staring down at the cobblestones. It had been nice to see her, but talking with her was a different story, especially how we had ended it. I quickly changed the subject. “How was your time with Edel-san?”

“It was good. Her husband threw out his back again, so she was wondering if I could lend you to help finish the pruning in their front yard. She said she will pay you in sweets, as usual.”

“Hmmm… I should have some time on Thursday afternoon after studying but before babysitting,” I offered. The garden in front of their home was always beautiful to walk past, so it would be a shame if it weren’t tended to correctly. And anyway, Edel’s cookies were always a delicious treat. 

“Alright. I will call her in the evening to let her know. Shall we go to the fish market to purchase something nice to go with these rolls you bought?”

* * *

“Thanks for the meal,” I said with a content sigh as I set my fork down and clapped my hands together. As usual, Aunt Mito’s cooking was the best after an eventful day. 

“Are you really finished? Didn’t you buy us apple pie?” my mother-figure asked, a quizzical look on her face.

“Ah, I did, didn’t I? Eh-heh, I kinda wanna shower first before I eat dessert, if that’s okay, Mito-san.” I stuck out my tongue at my forgetfulness. My mind was kinda full of other things right now. 

“Go ahead then. I need to let the ice cream soften anyway.”

“Oooh, apple pie and ice cream sounds lovely,” Grandma Abe said after taking a sip of her green tea. She was still only halfway finished with her own meal though. I could have stuck around until she offered what she couldn’t eat, but I was antsy to go open that box and get my request from Noko over with. After all, I still didn’t know what was inside of it. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” I said, scooting out of my chair and trying to act calm as I flew up the staircase to my bedroom. 

Flicking on the light, I immediately went to close the blinds to both my windows. Even though we didn’t live near anyone else, since the Freecss house is up at the top of a hill, it was important to have unquestionable privacy during my video chats with Killua. But, I didn’t remember the southern window being open, which it currently was. Turning around, I saw that my bed had been made as well. I went over to sniff the comforter and the strong aroma of fabric softener entered my nose. Aunt Mito had definitely washed and dried everything while I was out with Grandma Abe. Now I really hoped that nothing had been too soaked in sweat.

Going back to the window, I shut it and brought the blinds down. Then, I took a look at my desk. The package wasn’t there! Frantically, my eyes scanned the room, wondering where it could have gone. Aunt Mito hadn’t taken it, had she? She had never done that before. A wave of relief passed over me when I pulled out my chair and saw it. I had forgotten I had put it there. 

Placing it on the desk, I opened the top drawer and retrieved Ging’s old letter opener. It kinda looked like a dull silver dagger, and I had originally thought that it was as a child, but Grandma Abe told me otherwise when she caught me waving it around in my room one afternoon. Ever since then, I had used it to open various things, including letters, fruits, doors, and taped parcels like this one. With a few stabs and a little bit of sawing back and forth, the box was ready to be opened. I checked behind me to make sure that my bedroom door was closed tight before lifting the flaps and checking what was inside. 

The first thing I saw was a closed envelope resting on top of a large sheet of white paper. I removed both and placed them on the desk. The items underneath were much more problematic. I had to avert my gaze for a moment and take a deep breath to calm my blush. There were adult toys in there. Toys, with an ‘s’. Meaning more than one! I imagined Killua laughing maniacally as he wrapped them tightly in all that bubble wrap. Before I could look again, I grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. What instructions had he written this time?

> Dear Gon,
> 
> Alluka and I were traveling in Auburnmad, Upperlends this month of February, as you know. Besides going to the zoo and visiting some of their open-air markets, I spent a night checking out their very popular red-light district. Don’t worry, Alluka was asleep in the hotel, safe and sound. While I didn’t see any sex workers that fit my fancy, there were quite a few shops selling things I knew you would be able to enjoy at home. So, I bought a small toy selection and I hope you’ll let me see how you like them. 
> 
> Also, I chose three types of sexy underwear for you. They’re all made for men, so no complaining that I bought you panties again, okay? Wear your favorite one when we video chat next so I know you got this package. If you show me a nice combo, I’ll give you a reward when we meet for your 17th birthday in a couple months. Don’t have too much fun alone, Gon~
> 
> Your boyfriend,
> 
> Killua 

My face was all scrunched up by the time I got to the end of the letter. Stupid Killua! Would he really have paid if he’d found a prostitute he was attracted to? Why had he bought a selection of toys rather than just one? And the three pairs of men’s underwear didn’t sound too bad, but I was very suspicious that they were all going to be really showy in some way or another. Even after being his boyfriend for four years, Killua could still surprise me with all this naughty stuff. 

I folded the letter in half and fanned my burning cheeks with it. If I wanted that pointberry jam, I was going to have to take photos of everything here. What rotten luck that it was more than one or two embarrassing things. I needed to get to taking my shower too, so I unwrapped everything quickly. 

The biggest and heaviest item was of course a dildo. It was long, blue, and floppy, but the whole thing was textured in what the plastic cylinder called “pleasure studs”. At the base was a pair of silicon testicles with the words “I LOVE AUBURNMAD” stamped onto it. If it was supposed to be a trashy souvenir or for personal use, I wasn’t actually sure. The next thing was a slim and stylish twist vibrator in ivory. When I took it out of the case, it was a shiny white, sparkling pink at one angle and orangish at another. It looked very pretty if I didn’t know where I was supposed to put it. The next item was in a small square box. Labeled an “anal massager”, this one was a wireless remote-controlled egg. It wasn’t shaped like the purple egg he had already bought me, but it was more like a thick pink caterpillar of the same length. Last was a set of three bullet vibrators. No, upon investigating further, the Cerberus Bullet Trio was a single remote with one length of chord that split into three attached bullets. Just imagining them knocking against each other at the slightest bit of movement made my lower entrance twitch with excitement. I smacked myself in the letter. No, I couldn’t so quickly give in to what Killua wanted. 

Underneath all these bubble wrapped toys were what had to be the three pairs of underwear. They all seemed to be from the same place, since they had identical white plastic packaging with an “I LOVE GAY AUBURNMAD” logo. As expected, my boyfriend had chosen what was probably the most perverted underwear they had been selling. The first one looked like a pair of forest green briefs, but the front was just open. It had two buttons, but they were in places that wouldn’t be able to contain any man’s bulge. On the back, it said Fuck-Hungry Bottom and there was a circle cut out so my butthole could be accessed easily. Because of the uncensored profanity, I didn’t want to wear them, even though they provided the most coverage. Next was a modified jock strap. Killua had made me wear them before, but this white one looked like it couldn’t hold any sport support. The crotch pouch was made of see-through mesh and the multiple straps were criss-cross strings that made a diamond where my pubic hair would be if Killua had let me keep any. Honestly, it might look nice paired with the ivory vibator. Finally was something that definitely was Killua’s taste. A faux leather thong with a zipper that went all the way from front to back in black. I undid the zipper to test it, but once it came off, my fumble fingers couldn’t put the underwear back together. Well, I had made that one unwearable until further notice.

Now the box was empty and I needed to take pictures of everything. What a task, but it had to be done. _It’s not only me who enjoys the tangy flavor of pointberry jelly_ , I reasoned as my Beetle 07 flashed over and over and over again, _all three of us in this house like it_. Just as I was making sure the letter was legible if I zoomed into my photo, there was a shout from downstairs. 

“Gon, what are you doing up there? It’s been fifteen minutes!”

“Uuuuh, I-I know. It was just that… Leorio called me!” I yelled back, using him as my attempted excuse for the second time that day. Whether Aunt Mito would believe me was unknown. I haphazardly shoved everything back into the package and jammed it inside the bottom desk drawer before moving to sit on my bed.

“Well, it’s too late to start a shower now, so come back down! Dessert should be ready in about five minutes!” 

“Then I’ll be down in five minutes! He’s… he’s almost done!” I waited for another reply, but none came. So, it was time to see if Noko was ready to receive what she had demanded. 

To start, I sent her the picture of the letter, since it was the least risky. In the body of my text, I wrote, “Hi Noko. He sent me a bunch of stuff in the package. Read this first” About a minute after it was sent, my Beetle dinged. 

Her message read, “Did u take pix of everything sepratly?!”

“Yeah”

“I wnna c the undie choicez 1st!!!!!”

Trying not to think about it, I sent all six (front and back) pictures to her in quick succession. The response was pretty much immediate. 

“Omgggg” “Thz r so sxyyyy” “Do u no wich 1 ur going 2 wear????” “Iz there 1 u no hed luv best????” “KilluGon iz amazingggg” 

I groaned aloud, finding it really difficult to read her texts. Noko had bought herself a smartphone last year with the money she made from the bakery and babysitting, but I don’t know how that made what she wrote so hard to decipher. She definitely had been studying school stuff for longer than I had.

Before I could answer Noko’s questions, Aunt Mito called for me. I messaged a “Gotta go eat dessert now. I’ll send the other photos after” and got up from my bed, ditching the phone on the blankets. Heading back down to the dining room, I thought about what she had asked. I wasn’t actually sure which things I would choose, though I did know what Killua might like to see. As I ate a warm slice of Mr. Guette’s delicious apple pie with the melty vanilla ice cream, steam was slowly pouring out of my ears. It was dizzying to think about all the different combos that could be made. This underwear with this toy… That underwear with that toy. That underwear with maybe both those toys!

I guess I looked terrible, because Aunt Mito seemed like she had been waving a hand in front of my face for quite a while before I reacted to it. With a concerned expression, she asked me, “Are you alright, Gon?” Her mother’s intuition could be very sharp if I wasn’t careful. 

“I’mmm fine,” I murmured through another bite of pie. The steam clearly said otherwise and she obviously wasn’t falling for my words. 

“What was Leorio calling you about? Did something happen to the science kit he was planning to send you?”

“Mnnn, no. That should be fine,” I answered honestly, trying hard to calm down enough to make the steam dissipate. Gulping down my whole glass of milk seemed to do the trick and I gave a long sigh.

“…Are you tired?” 

“Very.” Slamming my empty cup on the table, I was able to stare Aunt Mito directly in the eye for that one. It made her fall silent for a moment, but she quickly recomposed herself.

“I-I guess you should go to sleep early if you can then.”

“Tonight is Saturday, Dear.”

“I know, Grandma. Gon, at least try to rest a little before your call with Killua-kun. After a hot shower, you might be sleepy anyway. If you want, I can wake you up before I go to bed.”

“I’ll be fine, Mito-san…” I definitely didn’t want her anywhere on the second floor tonight. Quickly scarfing down the remainder of my dessert, I washed and dried my own dishes before offering the main two women in my life a awkward goodnight. Then it was back up the stairs to send Noko the photos of the toys. If she could, I wanted her to give me her thoughts on which things I should choose. Most likely, she was planning to do that anyway.

* * *

“Hey, can you hear me okay in your headset?”

“Yeah, I can hear you, Killua.”

“Can you see me okay?”

“Um… your forehead is kinda all cut off.”

“Oh, you’re right. Here, let me just… no, now it’s tugging on the power chord. Shit, gimme a moment to readjust.”

Readjust? That was the last thing _I_ wanted to do. Wetting my lips, I tried to stay as motionless as possible in my desk chair. Seated on a bed pillow with my knees pressed together, I was dressed in the white tank top and my regular green sleeping shorts. Underneath those was of course the underwear Noko and I had decided on, along with a chosen toy for a combo that would hopefully earn me a reward. Though I was already rock hard and leaking, I didn’t want to give myself away just yet. So, I had my hands restlessly on my lap while I tried my best to look normal. He couldn’t see it, but my toes were curling around the legs of the chair.

“Okay, how about this? A little further back, but you can see everything you know and love, yeah?” Killua grinned as he motioned with a hand from the top of his white hair to around his shins. As usual for our more recent weekly video calls, he was still wearing his day clothes. It was ten o’clock in the evening for him in Eporue, while it was two o’clock in the morning for me on Whale Island. 

“Y-yeah,” I answered, blushing a little when he pointed at the front of his shorts.

“And you’re looking cute in your chair there as always,” Killua continued, leaning forward to rest an elbow on his knee and chin on his hand. It made my face heat up even more when our eyes locked. While staring through the computer screen, my boyfriend frowned slightly. “Though, something is definitely off.”

“R-really?”

“Uh-huh. Your muscles are tense, but not of your own accord…” He narrowed those beautiful blues, continuing his scrutiny of my body. Suddenly, he seemed to connect the dots and slapped his arm. “I got it! You overdid it during your training in the forest, didn’t you?”

Three minutes into the call and he already knew that I was sore all over! Killua was so observant, and cool. “Hn? How did you know?” I asked, unable to hold back a look of astonishment. 

“Because you were making it obvious, Baka.”

“I was?”

“Nah, I’m kidding.”

“Then how did you know?”

“It’s gonna sound kinda creepy…”

“No it won’t. Just tell me.”

“Fine. As long as you promise not to judge.”

“I won’t judge, Killua.”

“Well then, even though we only see each other once a week, my memories of you are pretty good,” Killua tapped on the side of his head before fiddling with one of his earbuds. “After all, I used to watch you a lot, whether you knew it or not. During the beginning of our time with the Old Hag on Greed Island, you couldn’t support the boulder at all while we slept. In the morning, your body would be exhausted and sore like this. You didn’t complain about it, but you tended to need more breaks and your motions were labored during our digging to Masadora…” 

He turned his face away from the camera as he continued to reminisce alone about the time we had spent together. Now that we were almost seventeen, we had been separated for longer than we had traveled side by side. It was nice to get to meet up for a week every three or four months, but the long-distance relationship was nothing compared to sleeping shoulder to shoulder under a starry sky each and every night. 

Even when he ignored me to be lost in his own melancholy thoughts, Killua looked so handsome, and cool. Though, such an expression also had me wanting to reach through the computer to give him whatever it would take to make him smile instead. Still, I knew that he’d want more than kisses and cuddles if we were physically in the same room. At this point, I would not object one bit to giving him all of me. After only fifteen minutes with this new toy, I was already reaching my limit. I let out a wavering sigh of longing. 

That small noise was enough to drag Killua out of his library of memories. Whipping his head back in my direction, his relaxed expression changed to one of pure shock. But, his eyes weren’t looking at my face. “Gon, what the hell?!”

“H-huh?” I blinked, following his gaze. Oops. While I was caught up in my horny thoughts, I had subconsciously reached up to stroke the thin mic stem on my headset. With one hand gone, the other had moved to rest on the pillow, leaving my extremely obvious erection exposed. Like an idiot, I tried to cover up my shameful bumble and talk it away. “Um, ah, this is- Well, y-you weren’t supposed to see it just yet!”

“But I totally did see it,” Killua breathed with a mystified look, “and I’m not quite sure how I missed it before, honestly.” I watched as he examined me from bottom to top. The tent in my shorts was straining the damp fabric so much that it was nearly impossible not to know what was happening beneath my hands. Up higher, my nipples were pretty noticeable too, though the shadowy folds of my tank top hid them a bit.

“C-can you pretend you didn’t see it yet?” I pleaded cutely with a pair of brown puppy eyes that he could never refuse.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure…” he mumbled, his stormy blues returning to my poorly hidden crotch. 

“Please!” In order to block his view, I tried to lift one of my knees. That was the biggest mistake I could have made. Suddenly, a wave of tingling pleasure spread throughout my lower body. In response, I let out a shamelessly lewd moan. That sound was followed by a series of desperate whimpers as I attempted not to fall apart. 

“Looks like someone is having a good time over there,” Killua chuckled, lips curling into one of his cattish grins. 

“No! Not yet!” I whined, mainly to myself. Under Killua’s attentive gaze, I struggle to put myself back together. With every movement, the toy in my ass shifted, rubbing against my lubricated inner walls in a sadistic attempt to make me cum before I wanted to. I was able to hold back the urge and find a new position to sit in, a few inches forward of my prior arrangement. Though my shoulders were slumped back and my legs were trembling to stay closed, I gazed at the computer screen with what Killua would call a stubborn determination. 

Panting, I managed to ask, “S-so, how was your day today?”

He raised an eyebrow, but decided to play along with the attempted return to normalcy. “Oh, I guess my day was good. Because Alluka and I are in Firelend right now, we went to go check out a leather factory, which was cool. Then she wanted some pretty expensive items in the gift shop, so I told her she could only choose one.”

“What did she choose?” I questioned. 

“There was a bracelet, a jacket, and a bag. They were so different, I ended up letting her have all three. I’m down like a million Jenni ($10,000) now, but it was totally worth having her call me the best Onii-chan in the world.”

“Eh? A million?! How much did you have saved up?”

“Enough to also buy you something.”

“…I hope it was a bracelet.”

“It’s like a bracelet, but with an extra handle.” 

“Geez, Killua! Don’t buy such things when you’re out with Alluka-chan!” My brow furrowed and I pouted. He was always thinking about sexual things. Killua was so perverted, and cool.

Now the conversation turned to me. I told him about my night training session and how I had woken up sore because of it. My trip to town with Grandma Abe after sitting in the garden with her for a bit. How we had eaten a springtime special for lunch and done some window shopping before she met with Edel-san and I went to the bakery to visit with Noko. Of course, I skipped over everything that had to do with the package Killua had sent me… 

Our video chat managed to go smoothly, but I couldn’t deny that my body was screaming for attention. My legs weren’t as tired as my arms, but it took a lot of energy to keep them closed at the angle I was at. I didn’t have much time before I’d need to readjust or give up. “Um, so that was me. Did you only do the leather factory today?”

“That was the main highlight. Oh, but this morning we had chocolate pancakes for breakfast at this really nice cafe. They were amazing! If you want, I can send you the photo I took.”

Hearing that reminded me of the picture I had taken. My blush returning, I couldn’t help but mention it. “Did you… wake up to anything nice this morning?”

“Um, a sunny day and a bright smile from my beloved little sister.”

“I mean… I sent you a n-naughty picture this morning.”

“No you didn’t,” Killua denied immediately with a wave of his hand. He didn’t look like he was lying.

“I did! All by myself… didn’t I?” Oh my gosh. I remembered putting my Beetle down the moment I heard Aunt Mito knock on my door. Had I not pressed the send button right before that? It was a little strange that my boyfriend hadn’t commented at all, but it was a Saturday. We usually minimized communication so we’d have stuff to discuss for the video chat’s first thirty minutes or so. Of course, small talk definitely wasn’t the reason why Killua had bought me my laptop, webcam, and headset.

“Why don’t you go get your phone and check to make sure?” my boyfriend suggested, helpfully pointing to my right. I turned my head towards where the bedside table was out of frame before puffing up my cheeks in a pout. I had almost fallen for his smooth instructions.

“Hmph! Killuaaaaa.”

“It almost got you to move.” He let out a chuckle, gazing at me with a playful glint in his stormy blues. He grabbed the microphone on his earbuds and placed it very close to his lips. After taking a slow breath, he whispered into it, “But what does a naughty photo matter when I’ve got a naughty puppy right in front of me?” 

I couldn’t help but shudder; his seductive voice was crystal clear in my ears. I closed my eyes, wishing I truly was in front of him so he could touch this naughty puppy. Thinking that, I squeezed my crotch a little as my trembling knees rubbed together.

“You really get turned on when I call you that, don’t you?”

“Mnn-maybe…”

“C’mon then. This isn’t a phone call; I’m watching you on a camera right now. Open your eyes and look at me if you want to play.” Now that he had said it, I really did want to. Cracking an eye open, I cutely peeked at my boyfriend on the screen. He was sitting on the edge of his hotel bed, patiently waiting for me to do as told. Killua could be so considerate, and cool. Finally, I raised my head to meet his attractive stare. The room suddenly felt so much hotter than before, making me want to take off what few pieces of clothes I was wearing. 

With an inviting smile, he murmured into his mic, “Now tell me what you’ve got going on down there.”

“Tell you?” I was a little disappointed until I realized what he actually wanted. Offering him a view of my chest, I asked my boyfriend half a world away, “Why don’t I show you instead?” 

“Good boy,” he praised lightly, watching as I rolled up my tank top and stuck it in my mouth. The thin cloth didn’t muffle my moans as much as I wanted it to, but it was better than nothing. 

While he commented on how he wanted to suck on my nipples enough to make them swell and leave love bites all over my sun-kissed skin, I labored to remove my pajama shorts without accidentally climaxing. The waistband had always been tight to begin with, so my trapped erection was not going to be freed easily. If Killua were with me, he’d just use his claws and rip them away, but I didn’t have those. With every tug, sweet friction caused my twitching tip to leak more precum, which was already beading its way down my shaft. Did I even have to mention how all this movement was affecting my behind? Finally, tears in the corners of my eyes and drool dripping all the way to my promise ring, the shorts hit the floor. 

“I-I did it,” I panted, tossing the soaked shirt on top of it. 

“Well done,” Killua applauded with a few claps, breaking our heated eye contact in order to grace my groin with his hungry gaze. He gave a small whistle at the sight of my six inches standing at attention. He reached down to palm his half-hard seven inches before commanding, “Now spread your legs the way I like, Gon.”

At the sound of my name for the first time tonight, I was eager to please him. Hands gripping the sides of my chair, I put the heels of my feet on the seat corners and parted my knees. Excited and aroused, I fully exhibited my sexy lower body, which sported the naughty combo for my boyfriend to enjoy. The forest green briefs were snug and form-fitting. The two buttons did little to contain my crotch, barely keeping my balls from spilling out. Knowing he had a clear view of my lower entrance too made it clench greedily around the thin chord of the Cerberus Bullet Trio that had been pleasuring my insides. I allowed sweet moans to leave my lips as I gave in to the vibrations for a truly shameless show of perversion. 

“Oh, so those are the ones you chose,” Killua nodded approvingly at the briefs. “They look nice and tight. And, it explains why your micro-shorts were so soaked through. They really can’t cover a boner like that.” He licked his lips, as if getting ready to go down on me. But, there was no way he could do that from the other side of the flat computer screen. 

“Th-the other ones wouldn’t either,” I complained cutely, thinking about the two pairs that had so much less material. On top of that, I would have no place to stick the remote for the toy in the white ones. 

“Well function isn’t what they were made for,” he dismissed with a chuckle. “Did you take pictures in the other ones?” 

“No,” I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. Though I had managed to rezip the black underwear after some instruction from Noko, I hadn’t tried them on. 

“Damn, well I guess I’ll have to wait then,” my boyfriend sighed, though his smile showed that he was thinking the same thing as I was. We had a couple more months of video chats I could wear them for. “Now, you little horn dog, why in the world is a toy already in your ass?” 

“Because you, ah, said to in the letter,” I replied, wiggling my hips nervously. His accusatory tone threw me off a little. I let out another erotic cry as one of the bullets shifted and pressed against my special spot. I quickly grabbed at the base of my shaft to make sure I didn’t cum yet. Killua would praise me more if I held back until he allowed it.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what I wrote…” he grumbled, pulling out his phone to look at a text copy of what he had sent me. “‘Wear your favorite one when we video chat next’ is what I said. I meant the underwear.”

“No, the sentence after that.”

“‘If you show me a nice combo’… ah, I guess a desperate guy like you would misinterpret that.” 

“Wh-what do you mean?” I looked to my boyfriend for a clearer explanation. How had my torturous sexual stimulation been a mistake? 

“I meant that _after_ you showed me you were wearing the underwear, if you _then_ let me watch you enjoying one of the toys, you’d get the birthday reward.” 

“Huh? That’s not how I read it at ah-all!” I whined, my face heating up. 

“I wanna see from start to finish. Some of your sexiest faces are when you’re first feeling it, Baka.” 

“B-But Noko understood it the same way I did,” I defended before I could stop myself. Killua’s face immediately darkened at the name of someone else. Even through the computer, I could feel his malicious aura. Whether it was aimed at me or Noko, I didn’t know. 

“You showed that baking wench my letter?” 

“Um, well, you see-”

“Gon.”

“Yes.”

“Did you show her everything in the box?”

“Yes.”

“In as few words as possible, why?”

“ …P-p-pointberry jelly.”

* * *

“You’re gonna need to get rid of the pillow,” Killua directed into my headset. I complied, using my knees to push it to the floor. It landed on the carpet softly before the next order came. “Now lean on the chair and stick your ass out properly.”

“This isn’t my first time,” I huffed sourly, puffing up my cheeks as I felt his judgemental stare from the laptop behind me.

“Then get lower so I can watch your cocky little face become shamelessly slutty.”

I moved my knees farther apart and sank down a few inches. Resting my cheek on the back of the desk chair, my brown eyes peered at him defiantly. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“We’ll see about that. Now stop wasting time,” he shot back, waiting for me to prepare. 

While blowing up at me over trading stupid photos for amazingly delicious jelly, a sleepy Alluka-chan had walked in, requesting her brother take her to the bathroom. Killua left the room with a sickly smile on his lips, warning me that I’d better be ready to really earn my birthday reward when he returned. About ten minutes later, he was back on the edge of his hotel bed, not an ounce less angry than before. It took me a while to calm my boyfriend down enough for him to want to return to playtime. I promised I’d be a good boy and do whatever he wanted however he wanted, but he sure made it difficult. Killua can be so mean, and cool. The way he harshly barked his commands was annoying. Words like, “Turn the vibration setting to high or you won’t be satisfied” and “Jerk faster and make sure to cum all over yourself” were not as arousing as they could have been. I liked when Killua talked dirty, but not with a threateningly irritated edge. 

After having me push the bullets out one by one and clean my chest with my fingers, he had told me the dildo was next. He had yet to even pull down his shorts, so I was expecting that he’d make me do more, but I really wanted him to be a little nicer. 

“I love you, Killua,” I had murmured affectionately into my mic, trying to get him in a more positive mood. All it got me was a doubtful frown.

“I’ll believe it when I see it. Move your chair to Position B and go get the dildo and your lube.”

Comparing the floppy blue dick to my own, it was about the same length. A little thinner than Killua, but the advertised 405 studs were probably making up for that. I’d never seen a dildo so incredibly bumpy before, but I wasn’t going to ask Mister Moody about it. I squeezed a bit of lubricant onto the toy before tossing the bottle on top of the fallen pillow. 

“Are you ready yet?” Killua asked impatiently. There was a squelching noise and I turned around to see him squirting lotion into his hand. At some point, he had silently removed his shorts and boxers. Cock between his fingers, he waited for me to start the proper show that would make him reach release. With that heated stare, Killua looked so sexy, and cool. 

“I think I am,” I said, taking a deep breath before offering a blushing smile to the screen.

“Then start by telling me what you are,” he commanded.

“I’m Killua’s cute boyfriend.”

“No, try again.”

“I’m Killua’s… ah, Killua’s naughty puppy~”

“Wrong. What are you wearing, idiot?”

“Oh.” I had forgotten that this pair of underwear came with a label. My face reddening from embarrassment, I answered his question the best I could. “I’m Killua’s f-fahungry bottom.”

“My what? Say it clearly.”

“You’re… fa-hungry bottom.” I wiggled my briefs-covered butt so he could just read them himself. I didn’t really like swearing unless he was drilling me with his dick so hard my mind turned to mush or he was making me repeat phrases before allowing me to cum. Thinking about scenes like those made my pink hole twitch eagerly, which he could clearly see from the cut-out in the backside.

“…Fine. That’ll have to do,” Killua sighed, obviously at his limit for how much longer he could go without jerking off at this point. “Now look at me and put it in slowly, okay? And I wanna hear you.”

“I’m n-Ah, it’s really cold!” Holding the dildo around the base, I poked my exposed entrance with the chilly tip. I really wished I had warmed it in my mouth beforehand, but it was too late to do that. 

As if reading my thoughts, Killua said, “You’ll heat it up in no time, so just stick it in, inch by inch. I know you’ll love it.” He leaned forward to watch me more closely. His gaze was so intense, I couldn’t help but continue for him. 

With a few nudges, the head of the toy slipped inside. I let out a small gasp and clenched around the invading object. After a moment for adjusting, I pushed it deeper, whimpering as I felt the strange texture rub my inner walls in a way nothing else ever had before. I paused again, giving the Killua on the computer pouting lips. “I-it feels weird,” I squeaked in an anxious voice, a little scared to take the whole thing.

“But it’ll feel good,” my boyfriend reassured gently, beginning to stroke himself, “like when we used the dotted condoms. You liked those.” I had liked those. During one of our meetups together, Killua had pulled out a variety pack of different pleasure dick protectors and spent the whole night using them in me. It had been so many different sensations, but just getting to ride his hot and pulsing penis had been the best part. Or had it been being ravaged from behind by his rough doggy style? 

Biting my lip, I relaxed my hole in order to let another inch inside. It was still so cold. Another few seconds and I had the blue dildo halfway. The feeling of something filling me up was making my dick tremble back to life. Killua chuckled into my ear when he noticed that I was beginning to drool precum onto my chair.

“Geez, you’re such a penis-loving slut, even when it’s not real. Go ahead and take the rest.” He made it sound like I had begged for him to let me, though I wasn’t complaining. Killua could be so considerate, and cool. With a swift shove, I immediately vocalized my delight. A real thrust had felt so amazing! Before Killua could tell me anything, I yanked it out to the tip and plunged it back inside. Again and another time, I began to pleasure myself with the dick I had been afraid of just moments before. Like he wanted, I let out my voice, calling his name and telling him how wonderful it was. I could feel the studs causing my inner walls to tingle and a naughty lust took over my senses. I wanted more. 

“A-Ahn, Killuwah~ It’sh good! It’sh reary good!” I panted over and over again, using both hands to penetrate myself deeper. Soon, the room was filled with the lewd sounds of sloppy slaps as I swung my hips in order to meet the hot rod’s stimulating thrusts. 

In my ears, Killua was murmuring things to me as he stroked himself in time with my movements. Things about being so turned on by how seductive I looked and that my moans were too damn erotic. He wanted to fuck me all night, violate my needy hole with his throbbing cock and give me all the thick semen he’d been storing up for the past few days. I agreed whole-heartedly, begging him to do it, pound me roughly until I was at his mercy. My boyfriend told me that of course he would, so I slammed the dick into my body like it was him instead. In and out, in and out, I wanted to milk him of his sticky baby batter. Having him coat my inner walls and continue to fuck me was always the best. That type of carnal sex made me feel like I was being thoroughly loved. Drowning in endless ecstasy as our bodies became one. 

Whimpering, I knew in the back of my mind that Killua wasn’t actually there. Both my hands were occupied, so no one was playing with my nipples or taking a firm grasp of my hips. He wasn’t pulling my face towards him so we could let our moans mingle before he shoved his tongue down my throat. And, worst of all, he had bred with me enough for my body to know that a whole inch of his cock was missing. I desperately kept trying with the studded dildo, forcing it to go balls deep as every thrust was an attempt to reach what it never could. Before I knew it, a knot in the pit of my stomach uncoiled and I felt my second load of cum shoot all over my chair. 

“Keep going, Gon! I’m almost there!” Killua called out to me, demanding that I continue until he was able to get off. With my sensitivity high and the bumpy form of the dildo still as hard as before, I had to muffle my cries until he finally let out a sharp breath and came into a tissue I didn’t remember him holding before. I gave the toy a final two thrusts, as if maybe the semen would somehow transfer over, before leaving it sheathed inside me. Hands shaking and wrists screaming, I was finally able to let go. Gripping the back of my chair weakly, I rested a little. Killua pulled off his earbuds and flopped down on his bed to do the same. 

“Hah… You know you’re not done yet, Gon,” he panted in the distance, as if I needed a reminder. Just because he wasn’t able to train me anymore, didn’t mean I would ever forget what I had already learned. Killua could be so demanding, and cool. “Do you wanna keep using the dildo?”

“Y-yes,” I answered quietly. My boyfriend had been right that I would love this one. It still wasn’t as good as real dick, but the novelty of the studs made it stand above any of my vibrators. 

“Then move your chair back to Position A and grab a suction cup.”

Slowly, I wobbled off my seat and, as expected, immediately fell to the carpet. After being on my knees and fucking myself for however long that was, my tired body was pleading to end the call early and go to bed. But, I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep if the ejaculation quota for the night wasn’t reached. So, I needed to hang in there a bit longer.

Luckily, because I wasn’t changing toys, I simply had to turn around and open up the bottom drawer. Since they didn’t look too suspicious, the few suction cups I owned were in my desk. They were able to secure the base of any dildo to a flat surface whenever I was told, or in the mood, to use my hands for something else. Carefully, I removed my new Studded Blue from my butt and popped the large suction cup into the little hole made for it. Using some of the lube still on the toy, I slicked the plastic circle before pressing it onto the middle of my seat. The dildo bounced around as I twisted it so the balls were facing away and the shaft curved backwards. That way, it would have a different feel than before. When it was all set, I turned my attention to the colored tape markers on the carpet and pushed the chair back into Position A. 

I tried not to look like I was struggling as I rose to my feet, but Killua did notice. He had been watching me, or rather my spiky hair, while propped up on his elbows. The earbuds were also back in place.

“Oi, Gon, are you gonna be okay?” he asked, a hint of genuine concern in his tone. Now that he had gotten to cum once, he was in a better mood. Still holding back the words I wanted most to hear, but he almost always treated those like earned dessert after a meaty meal. 

“I’ll be fine. I really wanna ride anyway,” I answered, using the adorable wink and tongue combo. Like the puppy eyes, it was one of my best attacks. He blushed a bit and shut his mouth. 

My ass was itching to eat up the dildo before it became cold again. Bending over, I reached behind me to check that my self-penetration would go smoothly. I lined up the warm tip just right before making sure my boyfriend was set for round two. Giving him a pair of chocolate brown bedroom eyes, I asked in my most flirtatious voice, “Are you ready, Killua?”

“Ready when you are.” On the screen, he had one hand holding his half hard cock again. Unlike before, he wasn’t using the lotion this time. That meant I had to give my best performance if he was going to be able to self-lubricate. How I couldn’t wait to see him cum due to my efforts.

Taking a deep breath and clenching my teeth, I dropped my hips and sat down on the awaiting dick. Like a good little slut, my hole gobbled the toy all the way to the base with a lewd squelch. Trembling at the pleasure that returned throughout my body, I opened my legs to show Killua that I had properly sheathed the whole thing inside. He nodded in approval, motioning for me to continue. Though I had hoped for verbal praise, I complied, moving my hands to the edge of my chair. I leaned forward to lift up and when I relaxed my arms, gravity slammed me back down. A moan erupted from my throat as I was penetrated deeper this time. It took a few minutes, but eventually I was bouncing, taking the toy from tip to balls like a pro cock sleeve. 

“Mnnn, I l-love it! So deep~” I drooled as my ass dropped down over and over again. The studs made the experience even more heavenly. As I rode, I was able to watch Killua this time. Reclining sideways on his hotel bed, he had removed his shirts to show off his upper body. Promise ring around his neck, just like mine, it was exciting to see my boyfriend’s toned chest. His muscular abs were so nicely developed too… They made me feel even more horny. Next time we met, I definitely wanted to feel him up as he fucked me from below. Dominated me. Mated with me like this dildo was doing now. 

“Gon,” Killua called into his mic, catching my attention immediately. 

“Killuwaaahn~” I answered back, my inner walls clenching in excitement as I continued to bounce. Was he going to say it? I waited, ready to hear that special phrase.

“Start stroking yourself.”

“Hya-ah-huh?” My eyes grew wide and I looked down. Between my spread legs, my stiff member was flopping up and down, splattering precum all over the seat and floor. I had been too focused on my ride to realize I should have been giving it some attention too. 

Keeping my thrusts going, I undid the two buttons that held the crotch pocket of the briefs closed, allowing my balls and throbbing erection to be on full display for my boyfriend. Taking it in my hand, I began to jerk off in time with the anal stimulation. If I did this, I wasn’t going to last much longer. With desperation, I gazed at Killua, hoping for him to talk me through to the end. Pointing to his face, he instructed me to focus on him. I did my best, falling into his stormy blues as his words pushed me forward. 

“Stay steady and take it all the way… Yeah, ride that cock, you naughty puppy… H-hold on a bit longer, Gon…” 

Overloaded with feeling good, I could do nothing more than drool and vocalize as my hips and hand kept their pace, bringing me towards a sweet climax. Just as I reached the edge and was about to let Killua know, my hand that was on the chair slipped and I ground down on the dildo at a weird angle. For a moment, my vision blurred and I felt a sudden stab of ecstasy as the bumpy head scored a direct hit right to my special spot. Toes curling and back arching, I came with a loud cry, spurting my love juices onto my stomach and chest. Seeing my orgasm caused Killua to release too, biting his lip with a grunt as his hot seed spilled into his unready hands. 

“Ah, what the fuck! Be more careful, Baka. Dammit. Now my hands are all gross…”

“S-sorry,” I whimpered, semen dripping down my abdomen as I watched Killua pull multiple tissues to clean himself up. Once he made sure his hands were clean, his gaze returned to the computer screen to see me silently holding my limp cock and continuing to twitch around the studded dildo in my ass. I could tell he wasn’t actually mad at me, but I offered him a pair of apologetic puppy eyes anyway. 

Blushing, Killua ran a hand through his hair before remembering what had just been on it. He murmured a few more swears to himself before letting out a small sigh. Killua could be so silly, and cool. “Are you okay?” my boyfriend asked with a softened expression. 

“I’m okay.”

“Did… did it feel good?” 

“Yes.”

“Then I guess everything’s fine. You can wipe up however you like, Gon.” I didn’t move just yet. While I still had his attention, I wanted him to say it now.

“Did you like watching me, Killua?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course. Why do you think I bought you-”

“Killuaaaaaa.”

“…I love you, Gon.”

“I love you too, Killua.”

“Now clean up. You’ve made a real mess of yourself again. You probably want to go to bed even more than I do, right?”

“Geez, don’t ruin my afterglow!”

“Afterglow? Like hell you know what an afterglow is. Did Leorio teach you that? Or was it that baking wench? I swear, the next time I’m on Whale Island, she better be off it.”

* * *

After cleaning up and putting on new clothes, Killua and I switched over to our phones for the rest of our video chat. We lay down in bed too, since playtime had been completed and it was time to relax. What we talked about next was mainly the future plans for him and Alluka-chan, since I didn’t have anything new coming up. I could have talked about the Spring Festival at the docks, but this year it was unclear if we’d hold it due to an early rainy season. For me on Whale Island, it was the usual school, work, babysitting, and training. 

Killua said the two of them were going to spend one more week in Eporue to visit the city of Plusha. Then, they were off to Heaven’s Arena so he could introduce Alluka-chan to Wing-san and Zushi. The overprotective sis-con was adamant that his precious little sister didn’t need to learn how to fight as long as he was around to keep her safe. But, I wondered for how much longer that would be. It had been almost three years now.

Quietly, I gazed at Killua as he talked about how he needed to make some money after buying all those leather things today. With a cattish grin, he thought he might do a bit of training by playing around on Floors 150 to 199. I told him we had passed that, but he reminded me that there was no money given after Floor 200. As long as he could secure a free room and make easy cash, Heaven’s Arena was going to be fun.

“So you’ll get to hang out with Zushi, huh?” I asked when he paused to fluff his pillow a bit more.

“I guess. What? Are you jealous I get to hang out with that shrimp? He’s probably gonna be as annoyingly formal as he was before.”

“It was nice how formal he was,” I defended, furrowing my eyebrows. Slipping my promise ring onto a finger, I puffed up my cheeks. “And I’m not jealous of you, I’m jealous of him. I wanna see you so badly… It’s not fair.”

Killua chuckled at my childish envy, reaching out a thoroughly washed hand to pretend to stroke the camera lense. “There, there,” he cooed, “You’re seeing me right now, aren’t you?”

“But, I wanna see you in person,” I mumbled into my blankets, “so we can do stuff.”

“We just did stuff, you horny beast,” Killua shot back, narrowing his eyes.

“I mean, do stuff. Normal stuff. Hang out and go eat somewhere, hold hands and kiss a bit… and then do naughty things.”

“You and your high libido,” my boyfriend jokingly complained, dropping his hand and using it to put on his promise ring as well. He smiled at me until I couldn’t help but smile back. “Well, when your birthday comes, we can do whatever you like. And of course you earned that special reward.”

“Really? I did?”

“Yeah… Hey…”

“Hm?”

“I love you, Gon… Not as much as Alluka, of course, or Chocorobo… but, I do love you.” 

“Ha ha, thanks. I love you too, Killua.”

“If I were to love Zushi more than you, it would probably be because he gave me Chocorobos for life or something. So no need to worry, okay?”

“Very reassuring, Killua.”

“Yeah. There’s no way to get Chocorobos for life. You can bet I’ve tried.”

Killua continued making light-hearted jokes filled with half-truths to cheer me up. He knew that I missed him dearly, but it was an unspoken rule not to say it. We couldn’t get dragged down by negative thoughts. Our bond was strong and our love was real, even if we couldn’t confirm it with daily physical interactions. Just knowing that we could keep contacting each other every day until the time when we’d be together again for real helped keep me going. 

“So- Gon? Gon, are you falling asleep on me?”

“Hmmm? Oh, maybe. I’m really… tired.”

“Shit, yeah. It’s like three-thirty in the morning for you. Sunday, right? Sleep in if you can, and don’t do night training if it’s gonna make you so sore.”

“Okay,” I mumbled, my eyelids drooping as I reached out to find the end call button. My fingers on the touchpad, we said our final goodnights before finishing. With a stretch, I put my Beetle 07 on my bedside table and closed my eyes to drift to dreamland. Overall, it had been a nice day. I hoped after a refreshing rest, Sunday would be just as good. And, perhaps I’d remember to send Killua that naughty photo in the morning. 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this KilluGon lemon from Gon's point of view! Please ignore the fact that his vocabulary, spelling, and syntax would never be so complex. It makes for a better story if it is... just me... writing for my son.
> 
> Other notes, Noko is a real HxH character (https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Noko), but the rest are just OCs to flesh out the Island. Mr. Guette, pronounced "get", gets his name from a certain type of bread. In order not to worry Aunt Mito, Gon has been doing his training at night in the forest, but it makes his bed reek of sweat and he tends to be tired during morning studying. Gon also works at the Whale Island Post three days a week and babysits three children between two families. He's a very busy boy and has lots of animal and human friends. Killua and Alluka have been traveling around the world having fun doing whatever. Killua takes small Hunter Missions in order to fund their travels. The promise rings are from the still unfinished Diving Through Hoops with You fanfic, forgive meeeee. 
> 
> If you liked it, loved it, hated it because it was awful, or have questions, please Kudos, Comment, and/or Review!  
> Until next time~


End file.
